The Clinical Research Shared Resource consists of the Director, the Office for Clinical Research (centralized protocol office), eight discipline-oriented RN/CRA teams, and a computer programmer and analyst team. In addition, the Clinical Trials Review Committee (PRMS) and its sub-committee, the Monitoring Committee, operate out of the shared resource office. The activities of the Shared Resource provide broad support of clinical cancer research and require the coordinated activities of more than 17 FTEs; it supports a broad range of research with diverse sponsors. The shared resource predominantly is supported by grants, contracts, and MCC discretionary funds. Limited CCSG support (0.95 FTE) is requested for the Director, Administrator, RN consultant, Programmer, and Analyst positions of this resource. These personnel serve leadership, coordination, and quality assurance roles that enhance the efficiency and value of individual research projects or affiliations. CCSG support also is requested for two other aspects of the clinical research operation, specifically, Protocol- specific Research Support (section 9.10; 1.80 1TI,E) and PRMS (section 9.9; 0.35 FTE).